


盛色 「2」

by GulangX



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulangX/pseuds/GulangX





	盛色 「2」

2.

京城朴家，当家大少朴正洙，当年出门两趟捡回两个人，一个是二少金英云，另一个就是现在整个朴家视如珍宝的李东海。

朴正洙当年捡回了小奶团子似的李东海后简直就当儿子养，他跟金英云天天喂着护着，生怕出了一点岔子。

李东海倒也争气，十几年过去不仅跟当年一样长的可可爱爱，就连性子也是跟小孩子一样，天真，充满了好奇心。

朴正洙跟金英云一方面高兴自己的小家伙还是那么可爱，一方面又得帮自己家小恶魔闯过的祸擦屁股。

“小鱼儿过来。” 

小鱼儿是朴正洙给起的小名儿，当年带这孩子去海洋馆，出来的时候死活赖在纪念品商店里不走，指名道姓的要那个橘色的尼莫玩偶。朴正洙不给买，又没用又占地方，买回家两天就过了新鲜劲儿丢在一边，然后又会缠着他要下一个玩偶。

最后还是金英云松了口买给了他，不然尼莫的脖子就得被扯断了。不过出乎朴正洙的意料，李东海抱着不撒手的这个尼莫玩偶陪了他将近十年的时间，直到现在还搁在他的床上每晚上陪他睡觉。

然后朴正洙干脆就叫他小鱼儿了，整个京城也就渐渐的知道朴家这位小少爷大名李东海，小名小鱼儿。

“小鱼儿张嘴，大口。”

金英云手里拿着蟹腿，从里面挖出一勺雪白的蟹肉，举到正在偷偷捏饺子的李东海面前，看着他乖乖的张口吃下去，然后又挖了一勺，端在他面前等着他把这一口咽下去。

“海海别捏饺子！去洗手等着吃饭了。”朴正洙手里包着饺子，余光看见一只不安分的小手把包好的饺子捏的奇形怪状，心里无奈的叹了口气，张口阻止着，“英云别喂了，一会还吃不吃饭了！ ”

“哥你别老把我当小孩儿看，我是个大人了！ ”

李东海把那口蟹肉囫囵着咽了下去，伸手在朴正洙后背上拍了一下然后转身就跑出了厨房，在黑衬衫上留下个格外显眼的面粉手印和一串还未消散在空气中的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哥哥够不着手印哈哈哈哈哈哈……！ ”

金英云扯了下嘴角笑了，“还说自己不是小孩儿，真是翅膀硬了。”他放下手里的蟹壳和勺子，伸手帮朴正洙拍去了后背的面粉，“哥你一会儿歇着去吧，饺子我煮。”

“成，记着绿皮儿的是海海爱吃的菠菜虾仁儿，多给他煮几个。”

“知道了您安心歇着去吧！吃完饭再请白叔过来给你揉捏揉捏腰，每次站久了都疼也不知自己注意着点儿。”

朴正洙温柔的笑了笑，解下围裙递给金英云，走到客厅的按摩椅上坐下，闭上眼睛转了转脖子。

李东海在自家哥哥身上拍了个手印之后一溜烟儿跑上楼躲进了自己屋，还随手落了锁，然后趴在门缝上偷偷听动静儿。半晌没声儿，小家伙嘴巴撅起来了，有点儿沮丧还有点儿生气，哪个哥哥都没上来找自己，一会要少吃几个饺子报复哥哥。

他上来的急，虽说落了屋门锁但是连灯都没开，自然也就没瞧见床边站着的人影儿。被人从身后抱住的时候吓了一跳，张嘴刚想叫出声就被一只大手捂了嘴，紧接着一个熟悉的声音带着温热的酒气在他耳边响起：“宝贝别出声儿，哥哥悄悄翻进来的。”

操，这流氓行径除了李赫宰就没别人能干的出来。

李东海听了这话扭动着就想挣脱这人的怀抱，但李赫宰的手臂跟铁棍似的紧紧箍着他，还压低了声音恶劣的往他耳朵眼儿里吐气，“别动，让哥哥抱会儿，想你了。”

李东海听见他说‘想你了’的时候心底突然软了一下，放松下来任由他抱着自己。

安静抱了一会儿，李赫宰的手不老实了，他一只手沿着胸腹抚摸下去，大手包住他圆润的屁股用力揉搓，另一只手顺着李东海敞着的针织衫领口揉上了他形状姣好的胸肌。

也不管怀里人小小的挣扎，他张嘴轻轻咬着李东海敏感的耳垂，慢慢研磨着开口：“…看来宝贝儿也很想哥哥呀，”

他的手从李东海屁股上慢慢移到前端，解开裤子把手滑进去，轻轻握住慢慢勃起的家伙，手上用力从根部一撸，听到怀里剧烈的一个吸气，低低笑出声，“都这么硬了，”他放开李东海红透的耳垂，低头吻上他颤抖的眼睛，“那哥哥帮帮你好不好？”

李赫宰一手揉按着他胸前的凸起，另一只手握着那一根柔软脆弱的东西，骨节突出的手指很有技巧地前后撸动着，又时不时在凸起的筋脉上轻轻搓着，宽阔的肩膀和健壮的胸膛紧紧覆在李东海身后，带着极具男人味的压迫，手劲儿带着军队子弟特有的粗鲁和干脆，让手里的家伙愈发坚挺。

李东海身上最脆弱的部位让身后的男人牢牢控制着，他紧闭着眼睛，张大嘴深深喘息着，昂着头靠在男人肩上，脆弱的脖颈像濒死的天鹅一样修长。

“哈……呃…哥哥……”

绵延的快感像电流一样从尾椎骨快速延伸到大脑皮层，李东海不由的叫出声，完全忘记了自己哥哥还在楼下。

李赫宰一听就知道李东海快到高潮了，他嘴角一提恶劣的笑了笑，手下放慢了速度，握住头部，延长他几欲射精的快感，他埋在李东海的脖颈处舔吻吮吸着，贪婪的享受着怀里人带着哭腔的喘息和难耐的挣扎。

“哥…赫宰……”

李东海射了李赫宰一手。

“宝贝儿存货不少啊，看来这半个月很听话没自个儿玩。”

李赫宰把手上的东西在李东海腿根抹了一把，半褪下他的裤子，又伸手释放出自己早已硬的不行的家伙，摸了一把手下光滑细嫩的臀瓣，凑到李东海耳前道，“给哥哥夹紧了。” 接着摁住人的细腰，快速在他腿间抽动。

李东海被身后人顶弄的几乎站不住，腿一软就要往下跪，被李赫宰一把勾住腰提起来接着顶弄。

过了不知多久，李赫宰抽动的速度渐渐加快，接着一声低吼，浓浓的白精释放在李东海腿间。

没了腰间手臂的支撑，李东海腰腿虚着站不稳，李赫宰手上一用力把他打横抱起，往浴室走去。

清洗完毕换了新裤子，就听见楼下金英云喊他吃饭。李东海抓着李赫宰的脖子把他抵在墙上，低声威胁着他，“你给我好好在这儿待着！别让我哥瞧见，不然咱俩都死定了听见没有！”

李赫宰看着他亮晶晶的双眼和还泛着红的脸颊觉着怪可爱，像个小豹子似的呲着牙亮着爪子，自个儿觉着自个儿挺凶，其实可爱的让人想掐一把。

于是李赫宰就伸手掐了一把小孩儿的脸，留下个红红的指印。

然后看着李东海的眼睛泛起水雾，心下一慌，完犊子了惹哭了，立马伸手搂着他安慰，嘴上连连应着，“哥哥听宝贝儿的就在这儿待着哪儿也不去，不许哭啊。”

李东海也不说话，对着他肩膀“啊呜”就是一口，水润润的大眼睛软软的瞪了他一眼，然后打开卧室门噔噔噔下楼找哥哥吃饭去了。

TBC.


End file.
